Ichigo and Kisshu in the forest
by Codelyokoaleita
Summary: What would happen if episode 45 went differently, What if Ichigo went with Kisshu to his planet to live together. Lots of kisshu/ichigo moments are planned. this is my first fanfiction so please review!
1. Taken

AUTHORS NOTE: I know its kinna short and most of it is just a written form of episode 45, just from ichigos POV. dont worry, the rest is better. i already have the next 2 chapters written (not typed) so thell be up soon. please reveiw. this is my first fanfic.

"_Ayoma-kun, the chocolate is done."_ I thought to myself _"The shape is awkward but it's the first time in my life I've done this"_

As I was walking towards the park I began humming Kirameki no umi wo koete. I hoped that Ayoma-kun liked the chocolates, I worked so hard on them

"Hey, Kitty." I froze. Kisshu. I wish he would just leave me alone. I mean were enemies for crying out loud, half the time he's trying to kill me. "This is weare we first met isn't it?" I looked up; he was standing on top of the bell tower. He flew down and grabbed my cheek, it felt so good, his touch _'No, No, You're in love with Ayoma, stop it, He's an alien creep.' _I thought to myself. "You've gained a little weight, huh?" he said. I shoved him away as hard as I could using all the force I could. "Don't!" I yelled. He just shrugged "You're always so aggressive." "What did you come here for!" I yelled at him. He just looked at me "W-what?" I asked, A little confused, and scared. He pointed a finger at me and his eyes began to glow "I came to pick you up."

I ran. I just ran. I had no idea what Kisshu wanted, Nor what he would do with me once he got it. I was scared. I ran faster than I ever had in my life. _"Danm, A dead end!"_

"To bad…" I turned around and saw that he was right behind me. He began Walking towards me, His eyes glowing bright. "Let's go, Ichigo." "No!" His eyes began glowing even brighter, followed by a strange purple glow on his face "Come on already, Even if you say 'no', I'm taking you. I've already decided." My hands began to tremble, I didn't know what to do.

"I came all the way to pick you up, so come with me."

"No! I have an important date! I don't have time for this!"

"I won't forgive you disobeying me I _Will _Take you with me." He advanced further towards me, I couldn't back up anymore, my back was against the wall, there was nowhere to go. My heart was pounding. "Come with me, Ichigo. Let's go...Come on."

His lunged forwards to grab me. I dogged out of the way just in time but his pale hand reached out to grab my wrist. "No!" I begged. "Why won't you do as I say?" I was mad now. I turned to face him. "Just why should I obey you? " Why..?" he said, stunned at my outburst. He smiled. "Ichigo…" I gasped hoping he changed his mind "I went through the trouble of coming to pick you up… Now come with me… Just the two of us, To a world with nobody else, and without fighting." He said ever so sweetly. I wanted to go, badly, but I know that I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave everyone, my parents, Ayoma, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and all my other friends. I also had school and I had to protect everyone, I job I loved, with my friends. "Huh? What are you talking about Kisshu?" He was still grasping my hand, tightly, as a matter of fact. "This is the way, This is the only option" he said placing a hand over his heart. "I don't understand. I don't get what you mean." I said, Honestly confused. He pulled me close and grabbed my shoulder with his other hand. "Let's go" he said staring into my eyes, those perfect eyes, those golden eyes that when you look into you just get lost _'STOP!' _I thought to myself _'Just STOP! You love Ayoma." _I shook my head furiously. "Don't be stubborn, I know you'll understand." He tilted his head to the right and smiled "You'll come with me, Right?" I shook my head ever harder this time "I said this much and you still don't understand?" He was screaming at me now '_great Ichigo, Just great. You made him mad what now?"_ I got my answer sooner than I expected. He took off into the air, still holding onto my wrist

Luckily I was able to keep my feet planted firmly on the ground, though it was a struggle "Come! Come already Ichigo!" he was pulling harder now "I can't, I can't do that Kisshu!" He gave it one last pull and I knew he had won. Before he could get my feet of the ground I said "Fine…..Fine, I'll go with you. I'll go with you to this world that you're talking about as long as you _promise _to take me home if I ask." He realsed my wrist and floated back to the ground. "Well, I'll go with what I can get" He said as he cocked his head and smiled. "Come over here" I walked towards him and he wrapped me in his arms. They were warm, not like I expected, But amazing just the same. He bent his head over me and whispered in my ear "Try not to freak out, I'll protect you"


	2. A New Home

Authors note: this ones even shorter. but i promise the next one will be better, i already have it written out. Ichigo and kisshu even kiss in it. so just wait a few days you KxI fangirls. it gets better.

Teleporting was kind of freaky. It was almost like the whole world wraps up like a paper folded around you, And then it unfolds to reveal wherever you teleported to. I stood there cocooned in his arms for a few minutes waiting for my body to catch up with the rest of me. "Were here" he said softly. I pulled away from him to look around. We were in a forest, surrounded by trees. There was a stream to the left of the little clearing we were in. On the right there was a giant oak tree with a little wooden swing under it. And in the middle of the clearing was a cozy little log cabin. "What do you think Ichigo?" Kisshu asked with a smile. "I thought your planet was in ruins, that's why you needed the Mew Aqua." I replied. Kisshu looked around like he was seeing the place for the first time. "I would never take you there, it's too dangerous. Were in a forest just outside of Osaka" He looked at the cabin, away from me. "The cabin is fully stocked with everything you need." He turned back towards me and smiled. "Want to go look inside?" he asked I didn't answer him. I just walked right past him, opened the door, and stepped inside.

It was a simple little 3 room cabin. The front room had a couch in front of the fireplace where a small fire was projecting a subtle orange glow over the room. To the right of that was a table with 2 chairs, a small kitchen and a little window seated just above the kitchen counter. There was a door to the left, and another on the right. "Your rooms on the left, mine is on the right." Kisshu said as if reading my mind. "You'll find all your clothes in the closet" I headed towards my room to see where I would be spending the next who knows how long.

The first think I noticed as I walked into my new room was how cozy it was. It was a wide rectangle with a bed in the back right corner. The floor was a polished dark wood with log walls. The bed was made of oak with a rustic look to it. On the left of the room was a dresser with a finished pine look to it. There was a vintage floor rug covering the floor. On the left wall was the door to the closet and on the right the bathroom. I opened the closet to revel a large walk in closet. I stepped in and noticed that not only were my clothes in there but a lot of strange clothes that weren't mine, like a lot of tube tops and miniskirts. There were also a lot of high heels and stilettos. I left the closet and walked to the bathroom. It was much smaller than the closet, there was a toilet, sink and a bathtub/shower. I re-entered the room and sat on the bed. I absent mindedly smoothed the bedspread, it was a simple cream color with a reddish tint to it. I thought over what I had done and how it would change my life. I would never be able to see my friends or my parents again. I regretted my choice but knew that there was no other option.


	3. Sunset

AUTHORS NOTE: i think im gonna start uploading lots of short chapters often instead of one long chapter ever week or so. what do you think?

"Hey kitty" Kisshu said as I left my room. He was sitting at the table. "How do you like you new room?" I just shrugged. I really couldn't care less (though I do admit that it's nice.) "Can I have my cell phone?" I asked "Sorry kitty, I can't have you calling for help, your mine now." I give him points for being thorough. "But I guess I can let you call your parents if you put them on speakerphone." He summoned my phone out of that half-dimension where he keeps his dragon swords and stuff. He dialed my parents and hit the speaker button. "Moshi Moshi" I heard my mom say on the other end. "Mom, Its ichigo. I'm spending the night at Lettuces for a few days." I said quickly "Ok sweetie, stay as long as you want. Just call us when you're coming home." Kisshu whispered in my ear "Hurry up" "Mom, I've got to go. Love you" I said. "Love you to baby" She said. Kisshu closed the phone and had a stern look on his face. "Now call Lettuce so she can cover for you" He handed me the phone. I flipped through the pre-programmed numbers until I found Lettuces. I hit the dial button and held the phone to my ear. "Speaker" Kisshu nearly yelled at me. I carefully put the phone on the table and hit the speaker button. "M-Moshi Moshi" Lettuce said timidly. "Lettuce this is ichigo, I need you to tell everyone that I'm sick, and if my mom calls she thinks I'm staying at your house." I said in a rush. "O-ok. Why" she asked. "Don't ask questions. Just know that I'm safe and will be home as soon as I can." Of course I knew that as long as Kisshu was alive I would never leave. He had taken my pendant as soon as I arrived. "S-sure. Just be safe" Lettuce said "'Bye Lettuce" I said as I hung up. Kisshu took my phone and placed his hand over it. It disappeared.

I stood up and headed towards the door. Kisshu teleported over and blocked the doorway. "Where do you think you're going Kitty." He said more than asked. "I just wanted to go for a walk." He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Ok, but I'm coming with you. And don't even try to think about trying to escape or…" His dragon swords appeared in his hands. He looked down at them threateningly. He didn't need to finish, I knew what he meant. If I tried to escape he would go after Ayoma and kill him. I walked past him and opened the door. We headed down a path of to our left past the oak tree. We walked silently for about a half an hour until we came to a waterfall. There was a large flat rock near the base of the falls that was shaded by an old willow tree. We walked over there and sat down. We sat there in a peaceful silence for a moment. "Why don't you like me?" Kish asked solemnly, still staring at the falls. I turned my head towards him. "I do, it's just, I like Ayoma more and….you're not him." I said "But you do like me?" he asked, finally turning his head towards me. "Yes, but not enough." He stared into my eyes. They say a person's eyes are the window to their soul. I hadn't believed that until now. Looking into Kisshu's eyes all his emotions became mine; hurt, love, pain, longing, and so many more. He reached up and gently caressed my cheek with one hand. He leaned towards me and gently placed his lips on mine. This was different than all the other times he'd kissed me. This time was sweeter, gentler. But the man difference was, I wanted it. He pulled away slowly and I buried my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we just sat there like that, watching the sunset.

AUTHORS NOTE:also im not going to write anymore until i get at least 10 reviews. by 10 different people. so message your friends.


End file.
